In industrial settings, control systems are used to monitor and control inventories of industrial and chemical processes, and the like. Typically, the control system performs these functions using field devices distributed at key locations in the industrial process and coupled to the control circuitry in the control room by a process control loop. The term “field device” refers to any device that performs a function in a distributed control or process monitoring system, including all devices currently known, or yet to be known, used in the measurement, control and monitoring of industrial processes.
Some field devices include a transducer. A transducer is understood to mean either a device that generates an output signal based on a physical input or that generates a physical output based on an input signal. Typically, a transducer transforms an input into an output having a different form. Types of transducers include various analytical equipment, pressure sensors, thermistors, thermocouples, strain gauges, flow transmitters, positioners, actuators, solenoids, indicator lights, and others.
Typically, each field device also includes communication circuitry that is used for communicating with a process control room, or other circuitry, over a process control loop. In some installations, the process control loop is also used to deliver a regulated current and/or voltage to the field device for powering the field device. The process control loop also carries data, in an analog format, a digital format, or a combination of the two.
Traditionally, analog field devices have been connected to the control room by two-wire process control current loops, with each device connected to the control room by a single two-wire control loop. Typically, a voltage differential is maintained between the two wires within a range of voltages from 12-45 volts for analog mode and 9-50 volts for digital mode. Some analog field devices transmit a signal to the control room by modulating the current running through the current loop to a current proportional to the sensed process variable. Other analog field device can perform an action under the control of the control room by controlling the magnitude of the current through the loop. In addition to, or in the alternative, the process control loop can carry digital signals used for communication with field devices.
In some installations, wireless technologies have begun to be used to communicate with field devices. For example, completely wireless installations are used in which the field device uses a battery, solar cell, or other technique to obtain power without any sort of wired connection. However, the majority of field devices are hardwired to a process control room and do not use wireless communication techniques.
In field devices that operate on as little as 4 mA, providing sufficient power to generate wireless communications is a challenge. If too much power is consumed by generating the wireless communications, the ability for the field device to properly signal over the current loop may be diminished. Thus, there is a need for improved wireless communication capabilities for field devices that operate on process control loops that use an analog current between 4 and 20 mA.